Inferno
by EmoPokemon
Summary: Banished from the Fire Nation by her father, Azara takes to the seas. On her journeys she meets an Earthbender, Avani, and they form an unlikely friendship. But when Ozai becomes Firelord, Azara is given a position as one of Princess Azula's Navy Lieutenants. The duo team up with the terrible trio in search of Zuko, Iroh, and eventually the Avatar.


**Authors Note: **This was an idea that just came to me suddenly, I haven't watched ATLA in a long time, so if anything is off, let me know. I haven't written fanfiction in ages, and I wasn't intending to pick anything up or start anything recently, this just hit me. I can't promise I'll continue this story, as I'm working on some original stuff, but I'm putting this out there to see what you all think of the idea so far, because I can't stop thinking about it. I'm not usually a big fan of OCs in the Fanfiction world, but we'll see how this goes.

I honestly have no clue when the actuality of this story will take place, I have an idea of the plot, but I'm unsure where to begin after the prologue. If any of you have any suggestions, please feel free to step in. Reviews, PMs, anything is appreciated.

Pairings are Tyzula, Maiko, OC x OC, a little Maizula, and a little OC x Azula

Things that I have changed in regards to plot; Lu Ten wasn't killed in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, Iroh has a daughter after Lu Ten, instead of Ikem, Ursa was dating Iroh before being courted to Ozai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

"How could you do this to your own brother?" Iroh's face was as red as the fire surrounding the room, steam rising from his nostrils, voice echoing through the otherwise silent throne room.

Iroh was a very calm and thoughtful man for a future Firelord. Azara didn't see much of her father these days, but she was sure she had never seen him so angry.

Sure her brother Lu Ten was dead at her feet, but it was a competition, now she was the rightful heir to the throne, and that's what her whole life was about, right?

But Uncle Ozai was the one filling her head with such nonsense. Little did Azara know, Ozai was planning this all along, and from the entrance to the throne room, he was watching his plans unravel.

"I thought you would be proud of me Father. I was ensuring my place for the throne, that's what you wanted. You said only the best become the Firelord."

They were all called to the throne room, as Iroh and Lu Ten had arrived home from the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Azulon wished to discuss Lu Ten's right to the throne after Iroh would rise as Firelord.

This enraged Azara, her brother had no desire for the throne, yet it was being handed right over to him anyway. He was undeserving, he was weak, and nothing like Azulon. Uncle Ozai told her she was the rightful heir to the throne, and that everybody knew it. She should be Firelord, why should her brother, who was so weak and unworthy, be Firelord?

So she killed him, in front of her father and her uncle and her grandfather, Firelord Azulon, to prove her worth and superiority, to prove that she deserved the crown, and not Lu Ten. Her predecessors should be proud. But why do they look angry?

"Prince Iroh." Azulon boomed from behind him.

Iroh couldn't believe his eyes, when his own daughter burned his son alive in front of him before he had the chance to realize what had happened.

"Prince Iroh! Your daughter, I will not stand for such behavior, she must be punished!"

Azara was never Iroh's favorite, he saw much of Azulon in her, and he was grateful that Lu Ten would have succeeded him, however that wouldn't be happening. But Iroh had of course loved his daughter, she was his own flesh and blood, and while his heart felt empty and cold at the display he had to watch, he couldn't hurt his daughter, she was all he had left.

But at thirteen she had already murdered someone out of coldblood, and of her own blood. He could foresee the evil that lie in her path. This shook Iroh to the core, and while he wished he could save her, he could not, and this he already knew.

However his father would have no mercy, he would torture her for her mistake, and while Iroh was absolutely enraged and disappointed, he could not let Firelord Azulon have her. He had to make the decision, he had no choice.

"Azara, you have left me no choice. You are hereby banished from the Fire Nation. You have disgraced our nation, you have disgraced me, and you have disgraced your brother. I cannot forgive you for such an act."

Iroh couldn't look away from the blurry, golden eyes of the princess, that were pleading with him, he couldn't help but pity her. Of course she had killed his son, her own brother, but she was a child, and evil was not inextinguishable. She was so young, but this is why this scared the future Firelord even more, and this is why banishment was maybe for the best, he thought.

Perhaps she couldn't change completely, perhaps she would be the worst thing to happen to the Fire Nation since Sozin. But now no one would know, surely she would never change now. Hatred would forever plague her heart and Iroh knew this. But this didn't make him feel any less guilty for his daughter that was standing broken and vulnerable in front of him.

She was stunned to the spot, unable to move. The guards began to pull the shocked Azara away, which resulted in her coming to life and screaming.

"LET ME GO!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS FATHER!"

"NO ONE'S LEFT TO SUCCEED YOU!"

"I'M ALL YOU HAVE LEFT!"

Iroh forced himself to stare at the floor as she was dragged down the hall, he couldn't bear to do otherwise. A tear rolled down his otherwise emotionless face. Today he lost both of his children, and in their wake he was left with a monster. He was ashamed of himself for banishing his only living child, but he was even more ashamed for raising such a corrupt child. How could his own daughter do such a horrible thing; how could a product of such a merciful and loving man become so evil and at such a young age? Where did this malice even come from?

As he raised his eyes again, Iroh caught the look of his smirking brother, watching from the doors of the throne room, and he found his answer.


End file.
